yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Hitler
Hitler was related to ] Somalis, Berbers and Jews .Knack this week reveals the genetic ancestry of Adolf Hitler. By the DNA of relatives of the Führer analysis could journalist Jean-Paul Mulders called "haplogroup" Hitler's determination. That price gives Hitler's ancestors came from and who he is related. Startling is that the haplogroup E1b1b Hitler appears to belong, with little common in Germany and Western Europe. ] |doğum_yeri = Braunau am Inn, Yukarı Avusturya, Avusturya |ölüm_tarihi = |ölüm_yeri = Berlin, Almanya |ölüm_nedeni = |yattığı_yer = |yattığı_yerin_koordinatları = |doğum_adı = |vatandaşlığı = |milliyeti = |etnik_kökeni = |partisi = 35px NSDAP |diğerparti = Nasyonal Sosyalizm |eşi = Eva Braun |diğer_eşi = |çocukları = |ebeveynler = |ilişkiler = |yaşadığı_yer = |öğrenim = |meslek = Politikacı, Ressam |uzmanlık = |hükümeti = |komiteleri = |portföy = |imza = Hitler signature.jpg |imza_bilgisi = |websitesi = |dipnotlar = |başlık1 = |bilgi1 = |başlık2 = |bilgi2 = |başlık3 = |bilgi3 = |başlık4 = |bilgi4 = |başlık5 = |bilgi5 = |takma_adı = Böhmischen Gefreiter (Bohemyalı Onbaşı) |bağlılığı = |alanı = |hizmetyılları = 1914-1918 |rütbesi = Onbaşı |birimi = |kumandaettiği = |savaşları = |ödüller = 48px ‎Demir Haç }} Adolf Hitler (d. 20 Nisan 1889, Braunau am Inn, Yukarı Avusturya - ö. 30 Nisan 1945, Berlin, Almanya, ); Alman politikacı, devlet adamı ve diktatör. 1933 itibari ile Almanya'nın başbakanı ve 1934'den ölümüne kadar Almanya'nın FührerKılavuz, yol gösteren. iydi. Nasyonal Sosyalist Alman İşçi Partisi (NSDAP)'nin kurucusu ve başkanıydı. Hitler, Almanya'da I. Dünya Savaşı sonrasında yaşanan Büyük Buhran'dan güç kazandı. Propaganda ve karizmatik bir dille, alt ve orta tabakanın ekonomik istemlerine ümit veriyordu; bunun yanında da belli bir seviyede nasyonalizm, anti-semitizm ve anti-komünizm de sunuyordu. Ekonominin tekrar kurulması, yeniden silahlandırılmış bir ordu ve totaliter ve faşist bir rejimle; Hitler saldırgan bir dış politika izleyerek Alman "yaşam alanı"nı (Lebensraum) genişletmek amacıyla Polonya'ya saldırdı. Yıldırım savaşı (Blitzkrieg) taktikleri ile Mihver Devletleri ittifakı ile birlikte Avrupa'nın büyük bölümünü ve Asya'nın bir kısmını istila etti. ABD'nin II. Dünya Savaşı'na Müttefiklerin tarafına katılması ve Kızıl Ordu'nun ilerlemesi ile Alman ordusu gerilemeye başladı. Sovyet güçlerinin 23 Nisan 1945'te Berlin'e girmesi ile III. Reich'in yıkılacağı kesinleşmişti. İstila edilen Berlin'de; Hitler, eşi Eva Hitlernews.bbc.co.ukEva Anna Paula Hitler'in biyografisi(Eva Braun) ile yeraltı sığınağında (Führerbunker)II. Dünya Savaşı Ansiklopedisi, Yener Yayınları, 4. cilt s:1204 30 Nisan 1945 günü intihar etti. Cesedi vasiyeti üzerine takipçileri tarafından yakıldı. 7 Mayıs 1945'te Alfred Jodl'ın imzaladığı teslim belgesiyle Nazi Almanyası tamamen yok oldu. Çocukluğu ve Gençlik Yılları 150px|thumb|left|Bebeklik yılları thumb|150px|Babası, [[Alois Hitler|Alois]] 150px|thumb|left|Annesi, [[Klara Hitler|Klara]] Braunau am Inn Adolf Hitler, 20 Nisan 1889 tarihinde Almanların yoğunlukta olduğu Yukarı Avusturya'nın Braunau am Inn'de o sıralarda gümrük memuru olan Alois HitlerAlois Hitler'in biyografisi(1837–1903) ve Alois'in üçüncü eşi (aynı zamanda ikinci dereceden kuzenidir ve evlenmek için kiliseden izin alınmıştı.Nazi İmparatorluğu - William L. Shirer. İnkilap Kitapevi, 2002. Cilt 1, sh:26 ) Klara PoelzlKlara Hitler'in biyografisi (1860 - 1907)'ün oğulları olarak doğmuştur. Alois 'in altı çocuğundan dördüncüsüdür.Ayrı annelerden: ağabeyi Alois (1882 - 1955), Angela (1883 - 1949), Klala'dan: 1. ağabeyi Gustav (1885 -1887), 2. ablası Ida (1886 - 1888), 3. Otto (1887 - birkaç gün yaşadı), 4. Adolf, 5. kardeşi Edmund (1894 - 1900), 6. kızkardeşi Paula (1896 - 1960)Bullock, A. Hitler: A Study in Tyranny, 25. Avusturya vatandaşı ns-archiv.de olarak doğan Adolf daha sonra Almanya'nın Cumhurbaşkanı adayı olmak için 1932'de Almanya vatandaşlığına geçmiştir. ABD'li gazeteci William L. Shirer, Nazi İmparatorluğu adlı kitabında, Hitler'in soyağacı konusunda şunları yazmaktadır. "Hitler’in büyükbabası, Johann Georg Heiedler, gezici bir değirmenciydi. Aşağı Avusturya’da köy köy gezerdi. 1824’de ilk evlenmesinden beş ay sonra bir oğlu oldu. Ama ne çocuk ne anası yaşadı. On sekiz yıl sonra Duerrenthal’da çalışırken, Strones köyünden kırk yedi yaşında bir köylü kadın olan Maria Anna Schicklgruber ile evlendi. Bu evlenmeden beş yıl önce, 7 Haziran 1837’de Maria’nın gayrimeşru bir çocuğu olmuş, adını Alois koymuştu. Bu çocuk sonradan Adolf Hitler’in babası oldu. Alois’in babasının, her ne kadar kesin kanıtlar yoksa da Johann Hiedler olması ihtimali çoktu. Ne olursa olsun, Johann kadınla evlenmiş, ama bu gibi olaylara uygulanan geleneğe aykırı olarak, çocuğu meşrulaştırmak zahmetine katlanmamıştı. Çocuk, Alois Schicklgruber olarak büyüdü. Anna 1847’de öldü, Johann Hiedler bu ölümden sonra otuz yıl ortalıktan yok oldu. Seksen dört yaşında Waldviertel’de Weitra kasabasında yeniden ortaya çıktı. Bu sefer adını Hitler diye yazıyordu. Bir noterle üç şahit huzurunda kendisini Alois Schicklgruber’in babası olarak kaydettirdi." William L. Shirer, Nazi İmparatorluğu, İnkilap Kitapevi, 2002. Cilt 1, sh:24 Linz dönemi İlk tahsilini doğduğu kasabada yaptı. Orta tahsiline Linz şehrinde başladı. O sıralarda, ilerde memur olmasını isteyen babasıyla zıtlaşıyor, ressam olmak istediğini söylüyordu. Sevmediği dersleri asıyor, hiç ilgilenmiyordu (ileride öğretmenlerini çok sert biçimde eleştirmiş, sadece tarih öğretmenini çok sevdiğini ve ona çok şey borçlu olduğunu belirtmiştir). On üç yaşında tüberkülozdan babasını kaybetti (3 Ocak 1904).II. Dünya Savaşı Ansiklopedisi, Yener Yayınları, 1. cilt s:64. Daha sonra ağır bir ciğer hastalığı geçirmiş, doktorun tavsiyesiyle bir yıl kadar okuldan ayrı kalmış, sonra da maddi sorunlar nedeniyle okula geri dönememiştir. Annesine bakma sorumluluğuyla inşaatta işçi olarak çalışmaya başladı. Okuduğu kitaplar içindeki anti-semitizim (Yahudi düşmanlığı) ise o zamanlar başlamıştır. İlk başlarda bu fikre karşı çıksa da Yahudilerin birbirlerini kültür, sanat, politika, iş hayatı gibi bütün alanlarda kayırdıklarını düşünmeye başlayınca, Yahudileri sevmemeye başlamıştır. Kendisi bu konuyu şöyle der: "Ne zaman bir tiyatro gösterisi, bir müzik abartılırsa Yahudi yapımı bir şey olduğunu görüyordum. Bunu abartanlar da Yahudilerdi. Bir çok alanı ele geçirdikleri için tüm alanlarda birbirlerini kayırıyorlardı. Güzel bir Alman yapıtı 10 üzerinden 5 alamazken Yahudi yapıtları 10 alıyordu. Bu yüzden bir anti-semitist olmaya karar verdim." On dokuz yaşına geldiğinde annesini kaybetti (21 Aralık 1907). Annesiyle hep ayrı bir bağ olduğundan söz eder ve o öldüğünde babasının ölümünden daha fazla üzüldüğünü anlatır. Viyana dönemi Annesi ölmeden hemen önce 1907 yılının Ekim ayında ressam olma ümidiyle Viyana Güzel Sanatlar Akademisi sınavına girmiş ancak başarısız olmuştu.II. Dünya Savaşı Ansiklopedisi Yener Yayınları'', 1. cilt s: 65 Annesi öldükten sonra da 1908 yılının Eylül ayında tekrar başvurdu ancak yine başarısız oldu. Bir süre, yapıp sattığı resimlerden kazandığı parayla yaşadı. Bu yılları Hitler sefalet olarak tanımlasa da annesinden kalan miras ve babasının ölümü sebebiyle verilen yetim maaşı o günlerde bir yargıç yardımcısının aldığı paraya denkti.II. Dünya Savaşı Ansiklopedisi, Yener Yayınları, 1. cilt s: 66 1912'de Viyana'dan Münih'e geldi. Siyasi hayat [[Dosya:Hitler in WWI.gif|thumb|left|200px|I. Dünya Savaşı'nda Hitler (sol) ve Foxl (köpek), 1915)]] [[Dosya:Hitlermember.png|thumb|200px|Hitler'in Deutsche Arbeiterpartei (DAP) yani Alman İşçileri Partisi'ne kayıtlı olduğunu gösteren kart. Bu kartta dikkati çeken bir bilgi üye numarası olan 555 in aslında 55 oluşudur. Partiye üye sayısını çok göstermek için üyeler 500 den başlayarak numaralandırılmıştır.]] thumb|left|200px|1933'de [[Berlin'de]] thumb|200px|''Soldan sağa'': "Putzi" [[Ernst Hanfstaengl, Adolf Hitler ve Hermann Göring (Tempelhof Havalimanı, 1 Haziran 1934)]] thumb|left|200px|[[Sepp Dietrich ve Heinrich Himmler ile (Hitler'in doğum gününde Reichskanzlei'nin önünde, 20 Nisan 1937, Wilhelmstraße, Berlin)]] 1914'te I. Dünya Savaşı çıkınca Hitler, Bavyera ordusuna gönüllü olarak girmiş ve Batı Cephesinde Albay Julius List komutasındaki Bavyera 16. Redif Piyade Alayı ("List Alayı")'na verilmiştir. Birinci Ypres Muharebesi, Somme Muharebesi, Arras Muharebesi ve Passchendaele Muharebesi'ne katılmışWilliam L. Shirer, The Rise and Fall of the Third Reich, Simon & Schuster, 1990, ISBN 0-671-72868-7, s.53. ve 1914'de İkinci Sınıf Demir Haç ve Ağustos 1918'de Birinci Sınıf Demir Haç madalyasını almıştır. Son rütbesi onbaşı (Gefreiter) idi. Alman Devrimi Münih Devrimi'ne katılmış ve bir ara sosyalist aktivisti olmuştur. Daha sonra Yüzbaşı Karl Mayr başkanlığındaki Bayerische Reichswehr Gruppennkommando Nr.4 (Bavyera Ordusu'nun İstihbarat Şubesi)'nde eğitimi alıp karşı devrim eylemlerinde bulunmuştur. Alman mağlubiyetinden sonra Hitler, arkadaşı mühendis Gottfried Feder ve altı kişi tarafından kurulmuş olan Alman İşçi Partisi (Deutsche Arbeiterpartei, DAP) isimli bir partiye katıldı ve kısa sürede bu oluşumun üst basamaklarına kadar ilerleyip lider koltuğuna oturdu. 29 Temmuz 1923'te partinin adını Nasyonal Sosyalist Alman İşçi Partisi (Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiter Partei, NSDAP)NSDAP (1920-1933)NSDAP (1933-1945) olarak değiştirdi. Taraftarlarına kısaca "Nazi" ismi verildi. Parti 25 maddelik bir program hazırladı. Bu programın ilk maddesi Almanya'yı Versay'ın ezikliğinden kurtarmaktı. Alman vatandaşlığının yalnız Alman kanını taşıyanlarda olması gerektiği önemli başlıklardan biriydi. Völkischer BeobachterDer Völkische Beobachter adlı gazeteyi yandaşları çıkarıyordu. Joseph GoebbelsDr. Joseph Goebbels bu gazetenin tamamen parti bülteni halini almasını sağladı. Gazetede partisinin fikirlerini açıklayan makaleler yayınladı. Birahane Darbesi ve Mein Kampf Benito Mussolini'nin "Roma yürüyüşü"ü taklit ederek 9 Kasım 1923'de Münih'te hükümeti devirmek için teşebbüslerde (Birahane darbesi) bulunmuş ve ordu ve polisin desteklerini almayınca Erich Ludendorff'u lideri olarak göstermiştir. Fakat darbe Bavyera hükûmeti tarafından bastırılmış ve bunun üzerine 5 yıl hapis cezasına çarptırılmış ve Landsberg Hapishanesi'ne girmiştir. Ancak 20 Ekim 1924'de tahliye edilmiştir. Hapisteyken "Mein Kampf" (Kavgam) isimli bir kitapta fikirlerini yazdırdı. Bu kitap, partinin bundan sonraki faaliyetlerine yön verdi. 1924 ve 1929 yılları arasında partisi başarısız oldu. Ancak Dünya Ekonomik Krizinden sonra daha fazla oy kazanabildi (1929). 1930 seçimlerinde yüzde 18 oy ile SPDAlmanya Sosyal Demokrat Partisi (Sozialdemokratische Partei Deutschlands) Resmi sitesi'den sonra ikinci büyük parti oldu. Hitler'in oyları Katoliklerden daha fazla Protestanlardan, şehirlerden daha fazla kırsal bölge ve kasabalardan, işçilerden daha fazla orta ve üst kesimden geldi. İktidara doğru 31 Temmuz 1932'de parti üçüncü kez genel seçime katılmıştır. Seçim sonuçlarından yine parlamentoda çoğunluğu sağlayabilen bir parti çıkmamıştır. Toplam oyların yüzde 37’sini alan Nazi partisi, parlamentoda çoğunluğu sağlayamamakla birlikte en çok sandalye sayısına sahip partiydi. 1933 yılının Ocak ayında, Komünistlerin bir genel grevle tüm ekonomiyi işlemez hale getirerek bir “devrimci durum” yaratacakları ya da ülkede içsavaş çıkacağı konusundaki endişeler o derece derinleşmişti ki, Cumhurbaşkanı Paul von HindenburgPaul Ludwig Hans Anton von Beneckendorf und von Hindenburg Hitler’i, Katolik Merkez Parti’yle bir koalisyon kurarak istikrarlı bir hükümet kuracağı umuduyla başbakan atadı. Ancak Katolik Merkez Parti’yle bir anlaşma sağlanamadı. Milliyetçi Parti’nin de desteğini alan Hitler, ülkeyi yeniden bir genel seçime götürdü. Hükümette oldukları için devletin tüm olanaklarını kullanan bir seçim kampanyası yürütülmüştür. Öte yandan Hitler, hiçbir şekilde ulusalcı bir sosyalist olmadığını, gerçekte ne olduğunu çok net bir şekilde, gereken yerlere anlatabilmişti. Bu seçim kampanyası sırasında endüstri, finans ve sigorta devlerinden büyük miktarda mali destek sağladılar. Reichstag Yangını 27 Şubat 1933 akşamı Reichstag’ta bir yangın çıkmıştır. Bu yangın NSDAP'nin polis örgütü olan gestapo tarafından yapılmıştır ve olay komünistlerin üzerine atılmıştır. http://libcom.org/library/reichstag-fire-dutch-communism Ertesi gün, Hitler Hindenburg’a, anayasanın kişi hak ve özgürlükleriyle ilgili maddelerini ortadan kaldıran bir kararname imzalattı. İzleyen günlerde Nazi partisi ve Milliyetçiler dışındaki tüm partilerin yayınları ve seçim çalışmaları durduruldu. 5 Mart 1933 günü yapılan seçimlerde Nazi partisinin oyları yüzde 44 düzeyine çıkmıştır. Milliyetçi partilerin oyları düşmüş olmakla birlikte parlamentoda çoğunluk sağlanabiliyordu. 40px NSDAP'nin seçimlerdeki durumu '''Tarih' Oy Yüzde Reichstag'daki sandalye sayısı 4 Mayıs 1924 1,918.3 6.5 32 7 Aralık 1924 907.3 3.0 14 20 Mayıs 1928 810.1 2.6 12 14 Eylül 1930 6,409.6 18.3 107 31 Temmuz 1932 13,745.8 37.4 230 6 Kasım 1932 11,737.0 33.1 196 5 Mart 1933 17,277.0 43.9 288 200px|left|thumb|[[Nürnberg'te halkı selamlarken]] thumb|200px|Hitler ve [[Heinrich Himmler Nürnberg'de (1935)]] thumb|right|Hitler ve [[Benito Mussolini halkı selamlarken]] thumb|200px|left|İlk Venedik ziyaretinde (14-16 Haziran 1934) Yetki Kanunu Seçimlerin hemen ertesinde parlamentodan bir “yetki kanunu” çıkartıldı. Bu kanun, Reichstag’ın tüm yetkilerini dört yıl süre ile kabineye devrediyor, ve çalışmalarına bu süre için ara veriyordu. Ancak böyle bir kanun için parlamentoda üçte iki çoğunluk kararı gerekmektedir. Bu çoğunluk kararının nasıl sağlandığı Nürnberg Uluslararası Askeri Ceza MahkemesiNürnberg Uluslararası Askeri Ceza Mahkemesi tutanakları tutanaklarına da geçmiştir. Oylamanın yapılacağı gün parlamento SA tarafından kuşatılmış, bazı Sosyal Demokrat parlamenterler içeri alınmamıştır. Zaten 81 komünist parlamenter de seçimlerden önce göz altına alınmıştı. 23 Mart 1933 günkü parlamento oturumunda “Halkta ve Almanya’daki Sıkıntının Kaldırılmasına Dair Kanun (Gesetz zur Behebung der Not von Volk und Reicht) adındaki yetki tasarısı kabul edilmiştir. Bu kararnameyle yürütme ve yasama erklerini eline almıştır. Hemen ardından diğer partileri yasakladı. Büyük bir propaganda faaliyeti yürüterek ve olağanüstü hitabet ve ikna kabiliyetini kullanarak bütün Alman halkını Nazi bayrağı altında birleştirdi. Kendisini, Almanların yanılmaz büyük lideri ilan etti ve halkı da buna inandırdı. Bundan sonra Alman halkı ölümüne kadar Hitler'in peşinden gitti. Halka, ülkeyi içinde bulunduğu durumdan kurtaracağına söz verdi ve bu yolda çalışmalarına başladı. Almanya'da aşırı artış gösteren işsizliği savaş hazırlığı için kullanarak, iş sahası oluşturdu. Ülke genelinde büyük otobanlar inşa ettirdi. Uzun Bıçaklar Gecesi Adolf Hitler'in bir gecede pek çok üst düzey SA elemanının öldürülmesini emrettiği ve en azından 85 kişinin SS subayları tarafından katledildiği gecenin adıdır. 30 Haziran 1934'ü 1 Temmuz 1934'e bağlayan gecedir. Adolf Hitler'in ordunun güvenini kazanmak için böyle bir emir verdiği ileri sürülmektedir. Operasyondan sonra Hitler ordu üzerinde tam otorite kurmayı başarmış, önce Avrupa, sonra da dünya fethi için güçlü bir Alman Ordusu yaratma hazırlıklarına hız vermiştir. Tarihçiler tarafından Nazi Almanya'sı için bir dönüm noktası olduğu ileri sürülmektedir... Hoßbach Memorandum (1937) Anti semitizm Ülkedeki bütün aksaklıkların nedeni olarak Yahudileri ve çingeneler gibi bazı azınlıkları gösteriyor, Alman ırkının üstün ırk olduğunu söylüyordu. Bütün bir Alman halkını da bunlara inandırmayı başardı ve tarihin en büyük soykırım faaliyetine girişti. Yahudileri toplama kamplarında topladı. Çalışabilecek durumda olanlar ayrıldıktan sonra diğerleri gaz odalarında öldürülüp, fırınlarda yakıldılar. Bu faaliyetler sadece Almanya'da değil, daha sonra işgal edilen bütün ülkelerde de gerçekleştirildi. Bu şekilde tüm Avrupa'da yaklaşık olarak 6 milyon insan öldürüldü. Alman ırkını iyileştirmek adına, binlerce zihinsel engelli insan da hastanelerde, verilen gizli emirlerle öldürülmüştür. İktisat politikası Hitler, iktidara gelmesinin hemen ardından Alman ekonomisinin düzenlemesini hedef almıştır. Gerek I. Dünya Savaşı’ndan yenik çıkmasının, gerekse de 1930 yılındaki genel ekonomik buhranın sonucunda Alman ekonomisi ciddi sıkıntılar içindeydi. Yaşanan hiper enflasyon, aşırı boyutlara varan işsizlik ve bunlara bağlı olarak sanayideki kapasite düşüklüğü, Hitler’in izlediği ekonomi politikalarıyla kısa sürede kontrol altına alınmıştır. Hitler'in iktidara geldiği 1933 yılını izleyen yıllardaki Alman ekonomisinde gözlenen gelişmeler, çoğu kez Hitler'in olağanüstü başarısı olarak kabul edilir. Hitler'in iktidarın tüm kontrolünü ele geçirmesinin hemen ardından tüm sendikalar kapatılmış, tüm çalışanlar bir "işçi birliği" çatısı altında toplanmış, işçi aidatları, genel bütçeye aktarılmıştır. Ücret artışları ve bunun sonucu olan grev olasılığının kalktığı ekonomide, doğal olarak bir istihdam artışı yaşanmıştır. İşgücü maliyetinin düşmesi ve "iş dünyasındaki barış ve istikrar", işgücü talebini artırmıştır. Teknolojik ve askeri alanlarda büyük yatırımlar yapmıştır. Dış politika thumb|left|200px|[[Arthur Seyß-Inquart|Seyß-Inquart, Hitler, Himmler ve Heydrich (Viyana, 1938)]] thumb|200px|''Soldan sağa'': [[Neville Chamberlain|Chamberlain, Daladier, Hitler, Mussolini ve İtalya Dışişleri Bakanı Ciano (Münih Konferansı, 29 Eylül 1938)]] thumb|200px|Südet bölgesine giren Hitler (Graslitz (bugünkü Çek Cumhuriyeti [[Kraslice kasabasında düzenlenen geçit töreninde, 4 Ekim 1938)]] Yeniden Silahlandırma (16 Mart 1935) Alman ekonomisinin canlandırılmasının ardından Hitler, izleyeceği dış politikanın temelini oluşturan askeri stratejisini hayata geçirmeye yönelmiştir. Bu stratejinin ilk adımında Alman kara, deniz ve hava kuvvetlerinin, Versay anlaşmasıyla getirilen sınırlamalardan kurtulmasını sağlamıştır. Bunun sonucunda büyük tonajlı savaş gemileri ve denizaltı, zırhlı kara savaş araçları üretimine geçilmiş, kara ordusunun mevcudu artırılmıştır. Almanya-Britanya Donanma Anlaşması (18 Haziran 1935) Almanya'nın yeniden silahlandırmasını önlemek için Birleşik Krallık, Fransa ve İtalya, 11 - Nisan 14 1935 tarihleri arasında Stresa'da görüşmüş ve Stresa Cephesi oluşturulmuştur. Fakat 18 Haziran'da Birleşik Krallık, Almanya ile anlaşarak Birleşik Krallık Donanmasının toplam tonajının % 35 (420.595 ton)'e kadar denizaltı dışındaki savaş gemilerine sahip olmasını kabul edince Stresa Cephesi çökmüştür. Anti-Komintern Paktı (25 Kasım 1936) Japonya büyük Büyükelçiliği Askerî Ataşesi Korgeneral Hiroshi Ōshima ile Nazi Almanyası'nın Abwehr Başkanı Wilhelm Canaris'in girişimleriyle 25 Kasım 1936 tarihinde Komintern'in uluslararası komünizm hareketinin kendi ülkelerine bulaştırmamak için Anti-Komintern Paktı imzalanmıştır. Anschluß (12 Mart 1938) Avusturya'nın ilhakı (Anschluß) 12 Mart 1938'de Hitler'in hayalindeki büyük Almanya'yı oluşturma çabalarının ilk adımı olmuştur. Avusturya'nın ilhakını (Almanca'daki karşılığı Anschluss) "Versailles Antlaşması" gereği 15 yıldır Milletler Cemiyetinin kontrolünde olan Saar bölgesinin Almanya'ya verilmesi, Çekoslavakya'nın Südet bölgesinin Almanya'ya verilmesi, Almanya'nın Çekoslavakya'yı işgali ve en sonunda Polonya'nın işgali takip etti. İlhaka giden yolun başlangıcı Almanya'nın yasadışı Avusturya Nasyonel Sosyalist partisinin Avusturya tarafından tanınması ve hükümet ortaklığının kabul edilmesi yolundaki baskıları oluşturdu. 1938'de Avusturya Şansölyesi Kurt Schuschnigg, bağımsızlığı korumak ümidiyle son bir hamle yaparak Almanya'yla birleşme ya da bağımsızlık üzerine bir referandum yapmaya karar verdi. O zaman Almanya Schuschnigg'e iktidarı Nazi partisine devretmesi için baskı yaptı. Bu çok iyi planlanmış darbe sonucu Avusturya Nasyonel Sosyalist Partisi Viyana'da 11 Martta kontrolü ele geçirince Alman orduları Avusturya'ya girdiğinde hiçbir direnişle karşılaşmadı. Avusturya'nın ilhakına uluslararası tepki yumuşak oldu. Versay Antlaşmasına göre Avusturya ve Almanya'nın birleşmesi yasaklanmıştı ve bunu gözetmekle görevli I. Dünya Savaşının İtilaf Devletleri sadece diplomatik protesto ile yetindiler. Bağımsız Avusturya ancak II. Dünya Savaşı sona erdiğinde yeniden ortaya çıkmıştır. Münih Konferansı (29-30 Eylül 1938) Hitler'in ikinci stratejik hedefi, Almanca konuşan nüfusun yaşamakta olduğu bölgelerin, Alman topraklarına katılmasıdır. Bu stratejik evrenin adımları, 12 Mart 1938 de, Avusturya’nın ilhak edilmesiyle başlamıştır. Ardından ikinci adım olarak Çekoslovakya toprakları içindeki Sudet bölgesidir. Hitler’in baskısıyla 29 Eylül 1938 günü imzalanan Münih Anlaşmasıyla Südet bölgesi Almanya’ya veriliyor. Konferans; Alman, İtalyan, İngiliz ve Fransız başbakanlarının katıldığı, Çekoslovakya’nın temsici bulundurmadığı bir anlaşmadır. Anlaşmanın hayata geçirilmesi konusunda Hitler, hiç zaman kaybetmemiştir. 1 Ekim 1938'de yine silah kullanılmaksızın, uluslararası anlaşmalara dayanılarak, nüfusunun yüzde elliden fazlasını Almanların oluşturduğu Südet bölgesi Almanlarca işgal edilecektir. 15 Mart 1939'da ise Çekoslovakya’nın kalanını da topraklarına ekleyeceklerdir. II. Dünya Savaşı [[Dosya:Hitler Paris.jpg|thumb|left|150px|Hitler'in üç saatlik Paris gezisi sırasında (solda Albert Speer, sağda Walter Frentz, 23 Haziran 1940, Chaillot sarayı, Paris)]] thumb|150px|[[Carl Gustaf Emil Mannerheim'in 75. doğum gününü kutlamak için Finlandiya'yı ziyaret ettiğinde (4 Haziran 1942]] Savaş sonucunda Almanya'nın yenilgisini gören Adolf Hitler ümitsizliğin iyice artması üzerine 30 Nisan 1945'te Berlin'de eşi Eva Braun'la birlikte aynı anda siyanür hapı içip, önce Eva Braun'u sonrada kendisini bir silah vasıtasıyla vurarak intihar etti. Kendi isteğiyle Führerbunker bahçesinde benzinle cesetleri yakılmıştır. Hitler'in bunu istemesinin sebebinin Sovyet ordusu tarafından yakalanıp teşhir edilmek istememesi olduğu iddia edilmektedir. Tüm bu 'resmi' teze rağmen Hitler'in sonuyla ilgili çeşitli iddialar 'komplo teorileri' seviyesinde de olsa hâlâ tartışılmaktadır. thumb|200px|right|Adolf Hitler Filistin Başmüftüsü [[Emin el Hüseyini ile görüşürken, Aralık 1941]] Hitler ölmeden önce ikili vasiyetnamesini yazdırmıştır: Siyasi ve Özel Vasiyetname.Siyasi vasiyetnamesinde Ona göre; Almanya bütün milletler için bir zehir gibi tehlikeli olan Yahudileri ve Bolşevizm'i kovalamaktan asla vazgeçmemelidir. Almanya'nın geleceğini tartışmasız bu olgu belirleyecektir.Savaştan sonra esir alınıp başka devletlerin hizmetinde çalışan generaller Leninizm tehlikesinin önemini anlatıp bunun için idari birimler kurmuşlardır. (ABD VS.) Hitler, savaşa girmekte haklı olduğunu savunuyor ve yenilgiden korkak yalancı generalleri sorumlu tutuyordu. Özel Vasiyetinde ise, tüm hayatı boyunca topladığı sanat eserleriyle doğduğu şehir olan Linz'de bir müze kurulmasını istedi. Tüm şahsi mallarını partiye eğer parti kalmamışsa devlete bıraktığını söylüyordu. Vatikan ile Hitler arasındaki işbirliği thumb|left|150px|Papa'nın elçisi (nuntius) Başpiskopos [[Cesare Orsenigo ve Adolf Hitler (1 Ocak 1935)]] Adolf Hitler Katolik bir ailede dünyaya gelerek hayatı boyunca Katolikliğini hiçbir zaman resmen inkar etmemiştir. Aksine Hitler iktidara geldiği zaman Vatikan’la yaptığı anlaşmalar ve Vatikan’ın Almanya’daki eğitim sisteminde tekel olması karşılığında Nazilerin Katolik Kilisesi ile yakın ilişkiler kurmuştur. The Vatican and Nazism in Germany and Croatia Kişisel Özellikleri thumb|250px|left|Hitler'in [[Nürnberg'te çekilmiş bu resmi, vücut dilini kullanmasına örnektir. Mitinglerde halkı etkilemek için bu yolu sürekli kullanıyordu.]] Hitler' in genel olarak ele alınan en önemli özelliği insanları çabuk etkileyebiliyor olmasıydı. Bu Nazi propagandasıyla birleştirilerek halka sunuluyordu. Hitler'in üstün bir insan olduğu lanse ediliyor, konuşmalarındaki tavırlarıyla bunu, onu dinleyen kitleye hissettirmeye çalışıyordu. Çoğu NSDAP yöneticisinin onu saplantılı bir biçimde benimsemesi ve bu yöneticilerin halkla bir araya geldiklerinde kendi iç yapılarının Hitler'e bağımlı olduğunu bariz şekilde göstermesi yapılan propagandanın etkilerindedir. Nazi Almanyası Hava Kuvvetleri Komutanı olan Hermann Göring, Hitler için şöyle demiştir: Vicdansızım ben. Benim vicdanım Adolf Hitler'dir. Walter C.Langer Hitler'in Psikopatolojisi s.69 Hitler, mücadeleci bir kişilik sergilemeye çalışıyor ve üstün niteliklere sahipmiş izlenimi vermek için vücut dilini etkin bir biçimde kullanıyordu. Sert bakışlar, ani hareketler ve uzun konuşmalar propaganda amacı ile yapılan ayrıntılardı. Kendisini yanılmaz, hata yapmaz bir lider olarak göstermeye çalışıyor eskiden savunduğu görüşleri halen sıkı sıkıya savunduğunu belirtiyordu. Goebbels onun için şöyle demiştir: Führer hiç değişmez. Çocukken nasılsa şimdi de öyledir.Joseph Goebbels, Von Kaiserhof zur Reichskanzlei (Münih: NSDAP, 1934) S.27Walter C.Langer Hitler'in Psikopatolojisi s.71 Saplantılarla dolu hayatında sanata çok önem vermiş, özellikle resim konusunda kendisini otorite olarak kabul etmiştir. Annesinin ölümünden sonra sulu boya resimler yaparak otel odalarında yaşadığı biliniyor, kazandığı parayla müzeleri geziyor, umarsızca parasını tüketiyordu.Walter C.Langer Hitler'in Psikopatolojisi s.141 Ölümsüzlük hissi Hitler'in başka bir saplantısıdır. Bu fikre, ondan önce doğan kardeşlerinin ölmüş olması yüzünden kapılmış olabilir. Diğerleri ölürken kendisinin hayatta kalması özel olduğu hissini uyandırmıştır. Kendisini ilahi koruma altında görmesini sağlayan dayanaklardan biri de I. Dünya Savaşı'nda cephedeyken içinden bir sesin yerinden kalkıp başka bir yere gitmesini söylemesidir. Bu içsel sesten sonra bir bombanın terk ettiği cepheye düşmesi ve oradaki arkadaşlarının ölmesi inandığı düşünceyi saplantılı hale getirmesine sebep olmuştur.Walter C.Langer Hitler'in Psikopatolojisi s.194 Hitler'e 15 kez suikast girişiminde bulunulmuştur. Soyağacı center|600px İlgili belgeseller * 'Leni' Riefenstahl, 'Sieg des Glaubens', (1933) Fragman * 'Leni' Reifenstahl, 'Triumph des Willens', (1935) Fragman * 'Leni' Riefenstahl, 'Tag der Freiheit - Unsere Wehrmacht', (1935) Fragman * 'Leni' Riefenstahl, 'Olympia I: Fest der Völker', (1938) Fragman * 'Leni' Riefenstahl, 'Olympia II: Fest der Schönheit', (1938) Fragman * 'Das Dritte Reich - in Farbe (Third Reich in Colour)', (TV, 1998) * 'Sie wollten Hitler töten', (TV, 2004) * 'Hitler - Eine Bilanz', (TV, 2005) İlgili filmler * Charlie Chaplin, 'Büyük Diktatör (İngilizce: The Great Dictator)', (1940) Fragman * 'Hitler: The Last Ten Days', (1973) Fragman * 'The Bunker', (1981) Fragman * 'Moloch', (2000) Fragman * 'Genç Hitler (Almanca: Max)' (2002) Fragman * 'Hitler: The Rise of Evil', (TV, 2003) Fragman * 'Çöküş (Almanca: Der Untergang)', (2004) Fragman * 'Mein Führer - Die wirklich wahrste Wahrheit über Adolf Hitler', (Komedi, 2007) Resmî Site Fragman * KAVGAM (belgesel) * 'VALKYRIE', (2009) ,(Aksiyon) Resmi Site * Soysuzlar Çetesi, 'İngilizce:Inglourious Basterds', (2009) *Schindler'in Listesi - Steven Spielberg * La Rafle - Rose Boch (2010) ( Fransızca;Baskın ) Kaynakça İleri Okuma * Hitler'in Psikopatolojisi, Walter C. Langer * Nazi İmparatorluğu, William L. Shirer Dış bağlantılar * Adolf Hitler'in Önemli Sözleri * Adolf Hitler Biyografisi * 2. Dünya Savaşı Ve Nazi Türk-Müslüman Lejyonu rue:Адолф Гітлер af:Adolf Hitler als:Adolf Hitler am:አዶልፍ ሂትለር an:Adolf Hitler ang:Adolf Hitler ar:أدولف هتلر arc:ܐܕܘܠܦ ܗܝܛܠܪ arz:ادولف هيتلر ast:Adolf Hitler az:Adolf Hitler bar:Adolf Hitler bat-smg:Aduolfos Hitleris bcl:Adolf Hitler be:Адольф Гітлер be-x-old:Адольф Гітлер bg:Адолф Хитлер bn:আডলফ হিটলার bo:ཨྰ་སྦྲོལ་ཧྥུ་ཧི་ཐུ་ལུར། br:Adolf Hitler bs:Adolf Hitler ca:Adolf Hitler ceb:Adolf Hitler ckb:ئادۆڵف ھیتلەر cs:Adolf Hitler cv:Адольф Китлĕр cy:Adolf Hitler da:Adolf Hitler de:Adolf Hitler diq:Adolf Hitler el:Αδόλφος Χίτλερ eml:Adolf Hitler en:Adolf Hitler eo:Adolf Hitler es:Adolf Hitler et:Adolf Hitler eu:Adolf Hitler ext:Adolf Hitler fa:آدولف هیتلر fi:Adolf Hitler fiu-vro:Hitleri Adolf fo:Adolf Hitler fr:Adolf Hitler fy:Adolf Hitler ga:Adolf Hitler gan:希特勒 gd:Adolf Hitler gl:Adolf Hitler gn:Adolf Hitler ha:Hitler he:אדולף היטלר hi:एडोल्फ हिटलर hif:Adolf Hitler hr:Adolf Hitler hsb:Adolf Hitler hu:Adolf Hitler hy:Ադոլֆ Հիտլեր ia:Adolf Hitler id:Adolf Hitler ie:Adolf Hitler io:Adolf Hitler is:Adolf Hitler it:Adolf Hitler ja:アドルフ・ヒトラー jv:Adolf Hitler ka:ადოლფ ჰიტლერი kab:Adolf Hitler kk:Һитлер, Адолф kn:ಅಡೋಲ್ಫ್ ಹಿಟ್ಲರ್ ko:아돌프 히틀러 ksh:Adolf Hitler ku:Adolf Hitler ky:Адольф Гитлер la:Adolphus Hitler lb:Adolf Hitler li:Adolf Hitler lmo:Adolf Hitler lt:Adolfas Hitleris lv:Ādolfs Hitlers mg:Adolf Hitler mhr:Гитлер, Адольф mk:Адолф Хитлер ml:അഡോൾഫ് ഹിറ്റ്‌ലർ mn:Адольф Гитлер mr:अ‍ॅडॉल्फ हिटलर ms:Adolf Hitler mt:Adolf Hitler mwl:Adolf Hitler my:ဟစ်တလာ nah:Adolf Hitler nds:Adolf Hitler nds-nl:Adolf Hitler nl:Adolf Hitler nn:Adolf Hitler no:Adolf Hitler nov:Adolf Hitler nv:Dágháilchįįh oc:Adolf Hitler os:Гитлер, Адольф pl:Adolf Hitler pms:Adolf Hitler pnb:ہٹلر ps:اډولف هټلر pt:Adolf Hitler qu:Adolf Hitler rm:Adolf Hitler ro:Adolf Hitler roa-rup:Adolf Hitler ru:Гитлер, Адольф sa:एडोल्फ हिटलर sah:Адольф Хитлер scn:Adolf Hitler sco:Adolf Hitler sh:Adolf Hitler si:ඇඩොල්ෆ් හිට්ලර් simple:Adolf Hitler sk:Adolf Hitler sl:Adolf Hitler so:Adolf Hitler sq:Adolf Hitler sr:Адолф Хитлер st:Adolf Hitler stq:Adolf Hitler sv:Adolf Hitler sw:Adolf Hitler szl:Adolf Hitler ta:இட்லர் te:ఎడాల్ఫ్ హిట్లర్ tg:Адолф Ҳитлер th:อดอล์ฟ ฮิตเลอร์ tl:Adolf Hitler tt:Adolf Hitler uk:Адольф Гітлер ur:ہٹلر uz:Adolf Hitler vec:Adolf Hitler vi:Adolf Hitler vls:Adolf Hitler wa:Adolf Hitler war:Adolf Hitler wuu:希特拉 yi:אדאלף היטלער yo:Adolf Hitler zh:阿道夫·希特勒 zh-min-nan:Adolf Hitler zh-yue:希特拉 Haplogroup E1b1b (Y-DNA) From Wikiquote Jump to: navigation, search In human genetics, Y Haplogroup E1b1b (E-M215) previously known as E3b (or "haplotype V") is one of the major genetically distinguished paternal lines of the human race, linking from father-to-son back to a common male ancestor. In other words it is a major Y-chromosome haplogroup, a sub-group of the macro haplogroup E, which is defined by the single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP) mutation M215. It is a subject of discussion and study in genetics as well as genetic genealogy, archaeology, and historical linguistics. Contents hide * 1 Famous Members * 2 Genetic studies o 2.1 2011 * 3 External links edit Famous Members * Adolf Hitler is likely to have been descended from both Jews and Africans, according to DNA tests. Samples taken from relatives of the Nazi leader show that he is biologically linked to the 'sub-human' races he sought to exterminate. Journalist Jean-Paul Mulders and historian Marc Vermeeren used DNA to track down 39 of the Fuhrer's relatives earlier this year. (...) A Belgian news magazine has reported that samples of saliva taken from these people strongly suggest Hitler had antecedents he certainly would not have cared for. A chromosome called Haplogroup E1b1b (Y-DNA) in their samples is rare in Germany and indeed Western Europe. 'It is most commonly found in the Berbers of Morocco, in Algeria, Libya and Tunisia as well as among Ashkenazi and Sephardic Jews,' Mr Vermeeren said. 'One can from this postulate that Hitler was related to people whom he despised,' adds Mr Mulders in the magazine, Knack. Haplogroup E1b1b1, which accounts for approximately 18 to 20 per cent of Ashkenazi and 8.6 per cent to 30 per cent of Sephardic Y-chromosomes, appears to be one of the major founding lineages of the Jewish population. 'This is a surprising result,' said Ronny Decorte a genetic specialist who agreed that Hitler probably did have some roots in North Africa. o Allan Hall, DNA tests reveal 'Hitler was descended from the Jews and Africans he hated in Daily Mail, August 24, 2010 edit Genetic studies edit 2011 * Within E1b1b1 (E-M35), two haplogroups (E-V68 and E-V257) show similar phylogenetic and geographic structure, pointing to a genetic bridge between southern European and northern African Y chromosomes (...) Both contain a lineage which has been frequently observed in Africa (E-M78 and E-M81, respectively) and a group of undifferentiated chromosomes that are mostly found in southern Europe. An expansion of E-M35 carriers, possibly from the Middle East as proposed by other Authors, and split into two branches separated by the geographic barrier of the Mediterranean Sea, would explain this geographic pattern. However, the absence of E-V68* and E-V257* in the Middle East makes a maritime spread between northern Africa and southern Europe a more plausible hypothesis. o Trombetta et al. 2011, A New Topology of the Human Y Chromosome Haplogroup E1b1 (E-P2) Revealed through the Use of Newly Characterized Binary Polymorphisms, PLoS One. 2011; 6(1): e16073. Published online 2011 January 6. doi: 10.1371/journal.pone.0016073 edit External links Wikipedia Wikipedia has an article about: Haplogroup E1b1b (Y-DNA) Hitler was related to Somalis, Berbers and Jews Knack this week reveals the genetic ancestry of Adolf Hitler. By the DNA of relatives of the Führer analysis could journalist Jean-Paul Mulders called "haplogroup" Hitler's determination. That price gives Hitler's ancestors came from and who he is related. Startling is that the haplogroup E1b1b Hitler appears to belong, with little common in Germany and Western Europe. This "genetic fingerprint" is much more common in the south at 25 percent of Greeks and Sicilians, and a whopping 50 to 80 percent of North Africans. Haplogroup E1b1b comes frequently to the Berbers and also in Somalia (> 80%). More striking still is the haplogroup of Hitler's second most common haplogroup in the Ashkenazi Jews. "That issue is really fascinating when they distributed at the worldview of the Nazis, in which an extreme priority to notions of blood and race. Hitler's concern about his own origins, it is not unjustified. Our research shows that he is not "pure" or "Aryan" was. " "The results of this study are surprising," says Professor Ronny Decorte, genetics expert at the university. "Hitler would not have been happy. For modern science, there are no more races. The pure type of the superman, and the associated breeding programs in order to perfect purity that have been sheer fabrications. " Mulders urged in the past, relatives of Hitler in Austria and the United States. He reckoned with the persistent myth that Hitler during World War I would have fathered a son with a young Frenchwoman. Then he got from several countries, questions about the genetic origin of the Fuhrer. In archives in Moscow have kept one of Hitler's jawbone, like a bloodstained cloth of the couch on April 30, 1945 which he would have committed suicide. Knack now the Russian government for permission to analyze the remains. This would definitely put an end to speculations can be made already 65 years on the death of the Fuhrer circulate. Kategori:1889 doğumlular Kategori:1945 yılında ölenler Kategori:Almanya devlet başkanları Kategori:Alman ressamlar Kategori:Avusturyalı ressamlar Kategori:Adolf Hitler Kategori:Alman naziler Kategori:Avusturyalı naziler Kategori:İntihar eden naziler Kategori:Ölmüş insanlar